Feather Ashes
by Sarryn
Summary: This is a Aya/possessed Aki verging on noncensensual. It switches between both points of view. What if their second reunion had been alone? Very dark and disturbing.


****

First of all I'd like to say that in no way, shape or form do I condone incest or rape. This whole story should be looked at more from an aesthetic point of view and not for what it implies. I encourage, and adore it, if you review as either comments on the story and its thematic elements or criticisms where it falls short. However, **I will not accept flames**. I say this under the assumption that you know the difference between flames and criticisms so I don't have to explain it. 

Why won't I tolerate flames? **1)** They tend to be immature and rather unfair attacks against the writer herself/himself and not the deeper meaning of the work, **2)** they reflect bad upon the writer of them and make him/her sound childish and too young to even be reading such material, **3)** it's best not to dwell on material that you find repulsive and flaming would merely prolong the agony, **4)** I will delete all flames, or write a humor story mocking them (it's up to you to decide which is worse) **5)** there is no real point in trying to point out my lack of a sense of morality, I won't listen. 

I do not own Ayashi no Ceres—a good thing huh? —and I am not making any money. Please do not sue me. If you are easily offended and hadn't bothered to read that big block of text above, I think you should stop reading. Thank you.

S-girl.

Feather Ashes

"Aki?" The name pounded through my skull. That damned brother of hers, the one who slept so peacefully. Ceres, or Aya, as her present body was called, reached out one slim hand towards me, face incredulous. I could see the power of her alter ego flittering behind her dark blue eyes. Ceres. She still couldn't believe her dearly loved brother was…indisposed of at the moment. "Aki, wake up."

"My woman." She cringed and scooted back against the wall, short skirt ridding up her delicious thighs. Ceres, I could feel her struggling to get out, to enact her grave vengeance upon my mortal flesh. My hand, god it trembled so, reached out, desire stretching the skin until it looked more like a skeletal claw than a hand. 

"Please Aki, please. It's me, your sister." My sister? A cold sneer tested the muscles of my face. I gripped her face, thumb tracing the delicate skin right beneath her eye. "Please, no. Please no," she murmured over and over again, tears spilling from her expressive eyes. I brought my face closer with predatory hunger. Ceres, mine finally. I didn't care that she was wearing a different body. When it came down to it she was still the divine creature of my memory. 

I kissed away her tears, sipping upon the salty bitterness of her sorrow, her delightful helplessness. No one, not even her precious Touya, would stand between us. She's mine, body and soul. I may not have her heart yet, but there's time, so much time… 

***

As his cool hands slid down my face, one gripping the back of my neck the other wending a path down my neck, father down, down, down. God no, Aki, my brother…no, he wasn't there. I could feel Ceres screaming in rage and another emotion that I would have taken for fear in anyone else played beneath the surface of her tumultuous emotions. I couldn't think, couldn't believe it.

His lips, not Aki's, not Aki's, settled here and there across my face. The kisses, almost reverent in their delicate intensity, brought chills racing up and down my spine. A cold fist of terror had plunged into my stomach and I felt the bile coursing up my throat. His touch, so different from Aki's, repulsed me. He might have the body of my brother, but he wasn't my brother and the coldness in his eyes testified to that. 

"No," I shrieked as he grabbed the front of my shirt moments before his cruel lips fastened upon my own. Dimly I heard the buttons snap and fly away, their discordant pinging reminding me of spilling coins. _"Let me out. I must have my vengeance,"_ Ceres screamed as she clawed her way up through my subconscious. I couldn't let her out, she'd kill Aki.

"Mine." I flinched as his husky voice vibrated inside my mouth. I lashed out, scratching him with nails, but his determination for my body overpowered my determination to escape. Perhaps Ceres was right…perhaps I should…No. I can't. No matter what he was like, he was still my brother, my Aki. Oh Aki, why? Did you truly abandon my like he claimed?

A pained groan forced its way from my clamped lips as he roughly grabbed my left breast. His cool fingers twisted the sturdy cotton of my bra away, further ripping my shirt. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. I kept telling this to myself as his mouth abandoned my own for sweeter pastures. Every once in awhile through his heaving breaths he muttered a single word, "Mine." 

***

Thank you, once again, for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, though I don't expect that from everyone. I would like to admit a certain fascination for Aya and Aki's relationship, both between themselves as twins and their reincarnated alter egos. Most likely I will continue to write about them, though probably in a less…disturbing fashion. And if you're wondering if it should be NC-17, it doesn't fit the categories. It's not violent or sexually explicit, as per my definitions, so I believe it only warrants and R rating. 


End file.
